


Men of Bad Faith

by PforPhoebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/pseuds/PforPhoebe
Summary: “小信之人”。德拉科·马尔福出走之后，他和他的妻子对过去进行了一段追忆。





	Men of Bad Faith

哈娜迪往火里丢了捆干柴。篝火哆嗦几下，烧热的空气扭曲变形，托起无数细碎红星。

哈娜迪小心翼翼地瞟了他一眼。爸爸说他是美国人，但他自己讲他是从亚历山大来的。哈娜迪觉得他也不一定是美国人，因为白人也不都是美国人呀。她觉得她有权在自己的小脑瓜里书写一下他的人生。这个失魂落魄的家伙还是她在水塘边发现的。如果不是阿曼把他的裤脚当作草嚼了起来，他现在还指不定怎么样呢。

哈娜迪很想从他嘴里撬出点话，她知道他是会说阿语的，虽然口音很重。但自从跟阿达交代过几句以后，他似乎再也不想开口了。哈娜迪感觉他和其他白人不太一样。最清楚的一点：这个异乡客头发里虽然掺着沙子，可他头发的颜色比沙粒还浅；再加上他穿了一身黑袍，被正午的太阳烤着也不脱下。就算他血管里淌的是冰，哈娜迪也不会惊讶的。

就在这时，神秘人终于开口了：“我儿子和你差不多大。”

哈娜迪今年十岁了。她的爸爸，她的阿达，今年三十二。说话者的脸被窜动的火舌遮住了大半，看不太清楚。不过哈娜迪记着他白天的模样，那是一张怎么也不可能与父亲同龄的脸。究竟为什么，她也说不好。他和阿达的脸明明有些相似之处——都是胡子拉碴的，眼角都有很多细纹。

所以，那是他的头生子吗？他和他的妻子生了几个孩子？他有几个妻子？哈娜迪有过一个哥哥，长到十四就去拿枪打仗，再也没有回来。有过一个弟弟，生下来三十天就夭折了。

“他有没有兄弟姐妹呀？”

“不，他是一个人。”神秘人低下了头，他本就模糊的面孔又被阴影攫住。哈娜迪听懂了他蹩脚的阿语，他想说他的儿子是独生子。她希望神秘人再多聊聊他的儿子，好让自己变得不那么神秘。不过秉着惜字如金的原则，他的话语再一次枯竭了。

“那……您的妻子呢？您能给我讲讲她吗？”

魔法部为大多数的霍格沃茨毕业生提供了工作机会。一群人闹闹哄哄，一窝蜂地行动，抱团取暖。升职加薪，魁地奇比赛，单身派对——没等你反应过来，别人已经替你做好决定。所以当时的他和其他人一起，挤在一间麻瓜酒馆里。那里四处弥漫着尿骚和冷却的油脂味儿，但在二十出头的年纪，他们还不懂得在这些事上挑剔。

卢娜·洛夫古德不知尴尬为何物，一直揪着他问来问去。他刚从家里搬进那间一卧一厅的公寓，除了一张巨型床垫和一把生了锈的扶手椅，还没有添置什么家具。那是他成年以后第一次头脑发热，要的就是野心蓬勃，家徒四壁。洛夫古德就此发表了不少意见。

“太糟了……德拉科。如果没有植物，家里就会死气沉沉的。你知道吗？上个月我从加尔各答回来，才发现走之前忘记洗碗了！要不是纳威给的三盆捕蝇草，我家早就变成苍蝇窝了。”

他想跑路，天啊。韦斯莱的熄灯器在远处一开一闭，昏黄的光束突然飞来，又突然飞去。他抬起头来，看到了腌臜的灯罩子里无数的飞虫尸体。这种诡谲的光线变幻和洛夫古德的神经质倒很相称。洛夫——古德。爱的——美妙。德拉科·马尔福用他所有斯莱特林的算计，也很难算到这一层预兆。

“确实不像话。”

一个人在他身后说道。条件反射使他认出了格兰杰的声音。旧日的谨慎，体现在留给辅音的完美空当里。还是那么的咬文嚼字。

格兰杰晃到了他和洛夫古德中间，手里掂着一杯巨大的啤酒。她把头发扎成了紧实的髻，看上去特别精干。

“卢娜说得没错，家里没有植物就不像家了。”格兰杰的话里充斥着自信。无厘头的自信。那一刻属实失真。他不知道她想搞什么名堂。

“赫敏，”洛夫古德微笑着，手指轻轻点了一下自己的人中。哦。她的上唇周围沾了一圈啤酒泡沫。她睁大眼睛，无助地看向洛夫古德。后者鼓励般地点了点头。她恍然大悟，迅速用手背揩掉了那道白沫。不过记忆向来擅长欺骗。在他另一个版本的记忆里，格兰杰伸出舌头，慢吞吞、故作天真地，舔掉了那条毛虫一样的泡沫。

接下来的事情骤然加剧了那个夜晚的荒谬。他们在偏航的路上一去不返。

“你应该买一些盆栽。柯文特有个**酷毙了**的花卉集市，我这就带你过去。”

酷毙了。格兰杰到底喝了多少啊。他入迷地膜拜着她疯癫的表演，他向这个女人致以最崇高的敬意。如果理性是氧气，此刻的他们一定双双窒息。

她的意思已经很明白啦。不往他家弄几盆植物，她是铁定不会罢休的。而且是不择手段的那种，不排除把他**劫**到柯文特花园的可能。他并不完全排斥这个计划，但他必须指出一个致命的缺陷。

“如果你能找到一家还在营业的花店，格兰杰。”

第四次尝试。赫敏意识到，自己的目光已经第四次扫过这行字了。她的大脑乱成一团，持续性地开着小差。她能感受到电信号在自己的神经网络里费力地蠕动。

她想怪人马的命名体系，它们的学名让她想起托尔斯泰小说里的人名。不过这一点太容易驳回了，她在学生时代征服过的每一座知识高山都能作证。她想怪这座城市无孔不入的秋意。今天早上，她本想重温一下伦敦的清晨，节省一把飞路粉——最后给额头上的一滴雨结果了她的闲情逸致。

瓦莱丽敲门进来的时候，她答应得没什么好声好气儿。后来她自责了。瓦莱丽哆哆嗦嗦地把咖啡放到桌子上面，开始用“女士”称呼她时，她自责了。瓦莱丽太聒噪了，她在十米外的格子间内说的每一句话，赫敏都能听得一清二楚。她想稳稳当当地施上几个隔音咒，但没真的这么搞，万一出现紧急状况，别人找她肯定不便。

赫敏阴郁地开始了又一次尝试。

——亚平宁优颈细尾马人，文明程度较高，与当地巫师保持了良好的贸易关系，售卖橄榄和玻璃制品。

——瓦莱丽，二十岁，好强但缺乏方向的应届毕业生。婴儿肥未褪，针织衫起球，眼神清澈，没有明显的黑眼圈。（赫敏有个理论：永久性的黑眼圈是人类成熟的标志之一。能用睡眠消除的黑眼圈不在此列。）最怕上司跟自己追讨会议报告。无知，自由，**幸运**。

德拉科在四天前一言不发地走了。金妮把这种小小的戏剧性爆发称为“德拉科·马尔福的长途散步”——金妮的幽默感在退役之后愈发锐利。她实质上成了一名弃妇（这个字眼让她反胃）。而德拉科与喝光薪水的酒鬼之间，差的也仅仅是几枚AA互助会的纪念币。说实在话，这一切让她怒不可遏，但是工作和斯科皮把她按在了原地。羊皮纸的一角被她掐得微微翘了起来。

她想到了自己的二十岁。那时的她刚刚走出一个错误，和瓦莱丽一样无知，不知道另一个错误即将开始。

她看着西蒙一张一合的嘴巴，余光里的汉娜·艾博脸蛋通红。她啜饮着自己的啤酒，默默同情着身旁两人。西蒙斯今天晚上是别想把自己的“大魔杖”推销出去了。骚扰与调情只有一线之隔，这一点西蒙貌似不懂。

她的目光掠过人群，在德拉科的脸上停了下来（那时候还是马尔福，对吗？）。

德拉科的脸消瘦不堪。皮肉从他的骨骼上逃走，让他的轮廓清晰到近乎狰狞，水落石出，如同旱季的河床。他比六年级时还要憔悴，但是脸上已经没有了那种彷徨与狼狈。卢娜的话让他觉得无聊，他仰起头，下巴上的淡金色胡茬在灯光下闪烁。他看上去好像接受了现状。

**她**不太接受现状。

某种程度上讲，她宁愿战争不要结束。她现在的工作，0%涉及哈利的人身安全，5%涉及立法保障弱势群体的权益（令人激动的部分），95%涉及办公室政治与重复的、无谓的、不构成智力挑战的琐事。比如，明天的听证会不需要她的意见，但是要她到场，还要她六点赶到魔法部。她知道一周后会发生什么，一个月之后也是。她的疲劳是一种生理状况，不掺杂任何情绪——饱和的疲倦没有空间留给情绪。

她看着德拉科，胸腔里好像有一张帆鼓满了风。在这些前有狼后有虎的日子里，德拉科提供了另外一种选择。

她流了很多汗，香柠檬味的抑汗剂在她腋下融化，然后在深色衬衣上留下了印痕。她的尖头平底鞋旧得发脆，干掉的泥汤子在表面结成一张硬壳。但有一个念头催她做出行动。缺乏准备，需要即兴发挥的行动。哈利、罗恩和她曾经最擅长的那种。

她端起啤酒，滑下高脚凳，慢慢朝他走了过去。


End file.
